In too Deep
by EchoTangoCharlie
Summary: She stared at the dual tone haired man & the gun that hung at his side. He stared at her back & then she gazed at the man dead on the floor, she grimaced & slid back as his blood crept along the floor. She was in too deep. RayxOCxMaxbetter than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Summary: Georgia (OC) didn't even want anything to do with the Domino Gang but somehow she has landed smack bang in the middle of it. Where all the power lies, where one moment could be her last, where she can go from nothing to something, where she's knows information that could bring government's to their knees, where she's in too deep.**_

_**Disclaimer: ETC does not own any of the characters or affiliates from the show Beyblade (Aoki Takao does) however she does not the plot of this story and any of OC's**_

**In too deep**

**Chapter One**

"Georgia?"

"Um" she grunted from his left side.

"Are you really going to give this up?"

"Of course" she snapped lightly, her breath creating slight condensation "I hate the fact Rachowski forced me into it, is a big factor…"

Manny, jumped off the curb and pedalled faster to catch up to the girl. He looked at her, his big green eyes soulful.

"What?"

"You're fuckin' cranky" he noted, even though some of her face kept getting obstructed by passing shadows.

"Bite me"

She glanced at him, keeping an eye on the road ahead of her. She pedalled faster, even though she didn't speed up. But it took her mind off things.

"I'm sorry, I just want to go back to college and be gone" she gave him a small smile.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Manny grinned as he weaved through a set of lit streetlights "Some of us have proceeded onto higher education" he laughed out loud.

"Hey, you know the only reason I took on this job in the first was to fund my university fees" Georgia stopped, her brown eyes alert. Her memory flashed back to three years ago where she first met Manny.

It was a dark, street, hell some sort of town square. No-one or nothing made a sound. Georgia looked around; a single, dim, flickering light was the only source of light. She shot an uneasy look at Manny, who returned just as uneasy a look.

"What does the piece of paper say?" Manny took off the messenger bag and took out the wrapped parcel.

"Dock square, the old dump" Georgia read it back to him

"What do you think is this thing?" Manny eyed it and turned it in his hands.

Georgia's eyes widened "Don't do that Manny" she had been in the "delivery" business long enough to know that if the package was tightly wrapped you weren't to know what was in it. Shit, you wouldn't want to know what was in it anyway. The less you knew the better.

"Okay, okay" the young Spanish man nodded "I can't wait till I get out of this delivery crap" he rested his bike against a wall and Georgia followed suit.

"You're staying in the business? Or leaving completely?"

"Man, I want to work my way up" he grinned and gestured with his hands "rise to the top, be like Domino"

"As in Lance Domino?" Georgia snorted "The guy's a legend" she said "just a story, to keep you motivated" she added knowingly.

Lance Domino was the biggest gang boss in the city; no wait, possibly the state. He named his gang after himself: Domino. They were the most cunning, smart, some say ruthless gang this side of the country. They may not have had big numbers like the other gangs but they weren't to be underestimated.

"Whatever"

"And the Domino Gang? Are you sure?" her voice was now as low as a whisper.

"Hell yeah, gonna be a Domino" Manny looked around and looked up at the steel gates "Is the drop-off in the dump?"

"It's outside" Georgia nodded "I'm sure" she frowned took out the piece of paper and checked it again "okay, now I'm really sure"

"Man, the pick-up people are normally never this late, you know?"

"I know" Georgia looked around, and pulled her hooded jumper closer over her "It's getting cold, and really late. Thank fuck, I don't live with my ma now. She would have gone ape-shit"

"Look" Manny flicked her upper arm with his fingers and gestured towards the growing lights.

Georgia braced herself, she mustnever look scared or pissed off or show any emotions. Cold, unemotional was what she needed to be, and cold was what she was feeling as well as her toes tingled.

Manny clicked his neck and stood tall, his eyes went dull and he nodded at her quickly. The car…no cars, spun around in front of them and screeched to a halt.

Two cars? Georgia frowned, it was just one itty-bitty package, heck, and a child could carry it. Why all the muscle? She noted. A lot of large, all brawn-no brain guys stepped out. But the last one that stepped out was different. There was something about him. He was cool, too calm in fact. He was tall and lean, he wore a suit like the others but it was a lot sharper, fitted and suited him greatly. His orange hair shone in the dim light and the sunglasses he wore reflected everything. Georgia swore she saw herself gulp in the reflection on the lenses.

He released the cigarette from his mouth and it rested in between his fingers by his side.

"Well?" he voice was calm, like him, almost mocking in fact.

Manny handed the package over, eying the red head. Georgia was suddenly on guard. Manny may have not come from the best circumstances but when he had a hunch he was usually right, she trusted him without question.

"Thanks" the tall guy carelessly took the package and threw it to one of the bulkier men behind him. He stubbed out the cigarette on the gravelled surface "Rachowski sent you?"

"Maybe" Georgia said, surprised how firm her voice was.

"I see" he adjusted his sunglasses and looked back at her "Well" he pulled out a gun and before Georgia had registered the gunshot, Manny was writhing on the floor to his death.

Her eyes widened and she couldn't move. Her feet stayed in one spot, stubborn to the messages of panic her brain was sending her.

The tall red-head, surveyed her and lit another cigarette, took a drag which seemed to last forever before finally saying "Get rid of her and, er, you know the rest" he turned, three men followed him and one of the cars sped away.

Leaving Georgia and three testosterone filled giants.

"Oh, you're a pretty one, shame what we have to do to you"

Georgia walked backwards, still facing forwards, and grasped blindly behind her for her bike. She gulped a large one and grimaced. She braced herself, one came charging at her, deftly, she commando rolled to the side, the guy charged into the steel gate behind her, promptly knocking himself out.

'Unfortunately for these guys' she thought to herself 'I have a brain'

Another one came forward and she kicked out and caught his groin, he grabbed his crotch and doubled over, his groans filling the night, he be no problem…for now. The other guy came at her and caught her slightly off guard, she cried as all the air left her lungs and she sailed through the air in an arc and landed. She blinked and felt her mouth fill with blood, she was sure there was blood dripping on her face too and suddenly her thoughts were no longer calm but erratic and unsure.

He came towards her, she picked up some gravel and threw it in his eyes, he yelled out in annoyance, before tripping over his friend on the floor. Georgia's eyes caught something as the man stumbled, but he regained his balance.

It was just her and the last guy. He smiled a crooked smile and went into his jacket. Perfect, a semi-automatic. Georgia scrambled for her life and BANG! The guy with the gun froze, with the gun aimed at Georgia, and then fell down. Dead. The smoking gun fell to her side but she still clutched it tight.

Georgia ran over "I'm so sorry Manny", she jerked up and clutched the gun to her chest as someone groaned and began to run.

**XxXxXx**

Ray looked at Hiwatari. Man he looked pissed. The normally stoic man was gritting his teeth; shame not even the lovely big busted blonde next to him could stop him. Ray sat up in the VIP section of 'Pattern' one of the many clubs, which were many of businesses owned by the Domino gang.

Ray was enjoying himself, his buttons a little loser, his tie undone. Shoot, this was the life, he thought as he leaned back and let the music take him away. His ears pricked up as he heard footsteps come towards the booth. He noticed things like that…things in the pipeline.

"Mr Hiwatari, Mr Kon, you should come see this" the man's wide eyes said to Ray this was actually something worth looking into.

Ray looked over at Kai, who let out a sigh and put on his sunglasses. A typical look for a gangster: sunglasses when it wasn't even day or the sun was out. Ray didn't follow suit with the glasses but he followed Kai, the man led the pair through the sweaty underbelly of the club, past the bar, through the mad, drunken girls and towards a staff door.

He then took them through another door which revealed a long gray corridor with lots of doors leading off. He led them into an interrogation room. Ray stared through the one way mirror, there were two men holding someone down, by the look of it.

Ray and Kai walked through the door that connected the two adjoining rooms and Ray raised his eyebrows.

A young woman, she didn't even look twenty, was thrashing about. The men were holding her arms down with success but her legs were everywhere. Her black-brown hair streamed over her face, so the men couldn't see her face properly.

"What the fuck is this?" Kai asked turning calmly to the man.

"She came in like this; all I've gotten from her is that she's the delivery boy"

Kai raised an eyebrow at this and looked to the girl "Well, fuckin' shut her up!"

"We...are trying!" grunted one of the men as he tried to grab the girl's legs.

She kicked out, catching him on the jaw. While he stumbled to the side, she struggled from the other's grip and ran towards the door, Kai simply stepped sideways and caught her throat, she stopped and started coughing, and her large brown eyes were red and swollen.

"Oh…oh"

Kai let her go and she…threw up over his leather shoes. Kai lifted a hand and then thought about it and then put his hand down.

"Get him a fuckin' wipe or something!" Ray snapped.

Kai sat the girl down, who was now sobbing uncontrollably. He pulled out a gun and placed it next to her head.

'Oh subtle Kai' Ray half rolled his eyes.

The girl's sobs just became more louder.

"What do you know?" Kai demanded.

"They-they-killed him!" she gasped, and she looked at Kai and then Ray "they took the package and killed him!"

"Who sent you?" Kai's mouth twisted into a slight snarl.

"Ratso, Ratso" she mumbled.

Kai looked at the escort for help.

"Rachowski" he nodded "I can get him"

"Please do" Kai said sardonically.

"Who killed him?"

She stopped and her eyes flashed, this time raw anger filled them and she snarled "the red head"

"Red-head?" Ray asked coming forward.

"Tall, slim, suit, glasses…like him" she looked at Kai "just a lot more…cocky"

"Brooklyn" Ray and Kai said together.

"Who?" she stood now, Ray had his first real look at her. She was slim, but curvy, and had an oval face. Her eyes were big and seemed to be always full of some emotion. Ray couldn't gauge how pretty she was. But he had an idea, when she wasn't covered in blood, and raw-looking she wasn't too bad. She glared at them as none of the men answered her question and slowly returned to her seat.

Kai let out a sharp breath through this nose, and leaned against the wall; he kicked off his shoes, and uncovered the blue socks underneath. He retained the sunglasses and cigarette and muttered something under his breath.

Ray would have commented on the look his superior now sported but the man not only did not look pissed. He looked angry. If most people were pissed, you would same angry was being the same thing. Not for Kai Hiwatari. Pissed and Angry were completely different. If you wanted the dual-tone haired man to be any two of the emotions, you'd pick pissed.

The girl had quietened down now, her eyes were still red and full of tears, she took in the men around her, but the two that stood out was the one with the sunglasses and the blue-and-gray coloured hair and the other was the dark haired man with the long ponytail, she swallowed and they all waited in silence.

The door flew open and David 'Ratso' Rachowski was pulled in. His thin face was full of fear, and his normally beady eyes were now wide. His tattered suit leg scraped the floor as he was dragged in and throw onto the floor in front of Georgia.

"Ratso" the tall dual-haired guy announced.

"Yes" his eyes connected with Georgia's, they never left her eyes.

"You delivered the package I asked you to right?"

"Yes, I did it like you said"

"Right, right" he flicked the stub of the cigarette to one side and began circling Georgia and Ratso "The question was WHEN did you deliver and how?"

"I…I…did it like you said" the weedy man trembled.

Georgia looked, the man…who looked like he was one of the youngest in the room seemed to have so much power…she had never seen Ratso so…scared.

"Are you sure?" he stopped behind Georgia and placed both his hands on her shoulders.

Georgia jerked but his hands clamped her shoulder's tighter.

"This…" he dropped his head to inspect her "…girl" he spat out the word "thinks otherwise"

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him nothing!" Georgia barked out.

"BITCH!" he spat.

"HE KILLED MANNY!" she was up but Kai pulled her back down with ease "You fuckin' asshole" she spat in his face, even though the gesture was slightly childish and disgusting she felt satisfaction as her saliva ran down his cheek.

"Take her out" Kai removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Georgia didn't even struggle this time; she just stared as they lead her out.

Ray stared as the girl was led out and turned back to Rachowski. Kai was angry, he was a goner.

"I said send the parcel last week. I said send professionals" Kai ticked those off on his fingers "Instead you send it…tonight! And you send, from the sound of it, two teenagers. And now the parcel is in the hands of…Brooklyn." Kai's anger rarely showed when he was feeling angry. Kai was often ruthless and impulsive when he was angry. But the danger was you never really knew when he was angry.

Ray did though; he was used to it and leaned back, and laughed.

"Something funny Kon?" Kai spat.

"No, no" Ray smiled, he was the only one who could tick off his superior in such a…delicate moment "Just you're standing here wasting time"

"Really?" Kai pulled out the same gun, cocked it this time and aimed at Ray.

Ray snorted, still as cool as ever "Just get on with it man"

Kai swivelled the gun toward Rachowski "Now, Brooklyn has the package, are you happy?" The fact this 'Brooklyn' character had the small parcel seemed to piss off Kai more than anything.

Ratso trembled on the floor his eyes surveying Kai.

"Answer me"

"No" it was barely a breath.

"Good" Kai squeezed the trigger and released hot lead into the man's skull and he dropped down to the bare floor with a dull thud.

He looked up at the other men "Well, find out what you can"

They nodded looked at each before exiting the room.

"What about the girl?" Ray asked.

"She's all yours" Kai's voice had returned to it's usual monotone.

"I don't want her" Ray frowned, pushing himself off the wall "What do we need her for?"

"Find out what you can from her. I know how much you enjoy the opposite sex's company, Raymond" Kai smirked "After that, do what you wish with her"

The men filed out and Ray took one more look at the dead man. He walked out the room. One direction Kai was calmly re-holstering his room and walking towards the club. While in the other direction, the girl was sitting on the floor guarded by two men, her teeth gritted and her breathing harsh.

_**Well review and let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Georgia moaned and felt her face go into a frown. She sat upright suddenly; her eyes opened and looked around. The surroundings were definitely not familiar. The room was a grey colour, minimally decorated, very chic and futuristic. Unsure, she stayed on the bed and looked around, the only exit points were the window and the door. She got up and glanced out the windows and saw she was a few storeys up from the ground.

"Whoa" she recognized the place, with its tall buildings, small patches of green and the busy roads.

She was in one of the main high-rise building that lay in the financial and commercial centre of the city. Her dorm on the college campus was a few minutes walk from here. She remembered always walking towards her lectures and gazing back into the city longingly, waiting till the day she could look down from those buildings. The day she was rich.

She stepped back.

'Do I know anyone from here?' she thought. She went towards the door; her fingers lingered over the handle for a second before she turned it.

The door led into a crème hallway, the carpet was thick and plush and the walls were a delicious creamy colour. She advanced further down the hallway, carefully and slowly always turning back.

The hallway then gave way, to a wide space. Black leather sofas encompassed a flat, large drop down TV, and then up two steps on a lifted surface was the kitchen. Through the cupboards and the island she saw two people locked in an embrace.

For a while she looked at them, unable to decide what to do.

"Ray" the woman whispered "there's someone there"

Whoever 'Ray' was, he broke apart from the woman and turned.

"Shit, I forgot" he kissed the woman on the forehead and muttered something to her.

She walked out the kitchen, down the stairs and eyed Georgia. Georgia scrunched her face and concentrated on the cupboards as the woman was only dressed in a lacy bra and knickers.

"Good Morning, slept well?"

"Who-" she winced as her tongue grazed the sore part of her mouth "Who are you?" she said more slowly.

He stepped out of the kitchen in boxers, and she tried VERY hard to avoid looking at the sculpted chest and muscled arms. She took in the black hair and the ponytail.

"I thought that was all a dream" she said grimily.

"Too bad" he smirked.

"Right, well thank you" she walked towards the door and pushed down on the handle. It wouldn't bulge, she growled and pushed down on it again "What the fuck?"

"It's a special mechanism" he said.

"Well can you make the special mechanism open?" she asked in a mock enthusiastic tone.

"Sure, all in good time" he smiled "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No" she lied even though her stomach felt particularly raw and empty.

"Suit yourself" he left the room and disappeared down the crème hallway. A few minutes later he appeared again with the girl in tow. Her outfit didn't differ much to her underwear.

He walked her to the door, gave her a long kiss and opened the door for her. He leaned out and waved and then slammed it.

"Right" he announced as if to say 'that's out of the way', he walked over to her with a small box, placed it on the clear coffee table and sat on one of the leather seats.

"Sit" he commanded.

Georgia grimaced, she had no other choice, since her path out was blocked by a door with a 'special mechanism' which this guy who seemed to be the only one to know how to use it.

She crossed the thick rug and sat gingerly on the end of the sofa across him.

"Don't be fucking difficult" he growled "sit here" he jabbed at the spot next to him.

She eyed him and from him eying her right back. She didn't win the stare-down; she swore those amber eyes were made for distractions. She reluctantly got up and sat down.

"Whose-" they both began simultaneously

"Me first-" they said in a joint chorus

He tugged on her hand and she winced in pain "Where did you meet Brooklyn?"

"Who?" she replied too casually and too quickly

He was tending to the grazes on her right palm, when she replied he looked at her, tipped on some spirit in a ball of cotton wool and pressed down on her palm. Hard. Georgia let out a cry but he kept hold of her wrist.

She looked at him in a plea to stop but his amber eyes stay locked on hers, he looked like he didn't even know what he was doing and the pain he was causing. He kept pressing the cotton laced with spirit deep into the grazes.

"The…old…dump" she forced out as tears began to form in her eyes. He eased up, and then to Georgia's surprise started dabbing at the grazes with gentleness and care.

"What time?"

"It was late"

He looked at her again as if to warn her.

"Well Ratso gave Manny-" her voice broke, she coughed and continued with a pained look on her face, even though Ray was not touching her "and I the package around quarter in one in the morning, it probably took us around twenty minutes to get to the dump"

"Right" he took out a fresh cotton ball and poured some more spirit on it, he moved it towards her head and she jerked back.

"I can't clean your damn wounds if you keep moving" he noted.

Georgia sat still and with the same gentleness and care he dabbed at her head "How old are you?"

"How old are you?" she retorted quickly.

"I'm twenty-two" he said, she surprised he didn't put up a fight.

"I'm nineteen, just turned actually"

He stopped dabbing "Shit, you're still a fuckin' teenager"

"No, I'm not" she replied defiantly "it's not as if you have DECADES on me" she added sarcastically.

"Well" he slapped a plaster rather comically on her head "What else did he say to you?"

"He just asked for the parcel…and he asked who sent us"

"What did you say?"

"I just said maybe"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe"

"Did he mention anyone?"

"Just Ratso… and I said maybe" she stared on the carpet through the coffee table surface "he's dead isn't he"

"He was dead the minute he didn't follow Kai's orders" Ray tucked the bottle back into the box, shut it and snapped the plastic lock.

"Kai, was the other guy" Georgia said slowly "the one with the blue and gray hair"

"Yeah, that's Kai Hiwatari"

"Who is he?"

"Kai Hiwatari" Ray stood up as if to say 'that's final'.

Georgia wanted again and Ray came back "Listen kid"

She opened her mouth in protest, but nothing came out so she closed it again.

"Listen, just go back to your normal life, and try to stay away from Gangs and delivering packages, okay?"

"Listen" she stood up and followed Ray to the door "I wanted out, Rachowski forced me into it"

The handle clicked before he pulled it down and opened the "bye Georgia, oh and if I find you say anything about what happened to anyone, I will kill you" his handsome face was dead set.

"Bye…Ray" and she walked down the glamorous hallway and towards the elevator.

**XxXxXx**

"Well?" Kai leaned back in his chair behind the big mahogany desk and surveyed Ray.

Ray was lying on a chaise across the room, munching on an apple "Well what?"

"Well what did you get from the girl? I'm assuming you fucked her"

"No" Ray stood, crossed the antique Persian rug and opened the window and tossed the core out "I don't sleep with bloody teenage girls"

"Shit, how old was she?" Kai asked still retaining his drawl.

"Only just nineteen" Ray sat in a chair opposite the desk.

He surveyed Kai's new office. It was all 'antique'. Mahogany wood panelling, Persian rugs, chaises, big chairs, works of art and sculptures. No-one would have guessed Kai was a kinda cold, calculating gang member.

Kai Hiwatari was…a kind of unofficial second-in-command to Domino. Lance Domino; had his 'fuckin' bastards of fat cats' (as Kai put it mildly) committee but they were never on the scene or did dirty work, they simply put in money and waited for more to come back to them. Kai did dirty work, he got his hands very dirty, and Kai had dealt with large amounts of money in one go than an average person would see in their life. Kai had a lot of respect throughout the whole gang and was a bit of an enigma. He was cold, calculating sometimes bloody ruthless, but other times he could charm the birds out of the trees.

Also, Kai was the only one Domino would address as an equal. Ray had the pleasure of meeting Domino, but a lot of the time he only spoke 'Yes sir' and 'Of course Domino'.

Raymond Kon was Kai's… protégé, to put it in a term that was easy to grasp. He was Kai's fuckin' PA, he was Kai's bodyguard, he was Kai's run around, he was Kai's bitch (without the sex), he was the thorn in Kai's side and on the rare occasions he was Kai's partner and maybe even friend. For some particular reason Ray (and Domino) was the only person that could piss Kai off and not end up getting:

Shot

Dangled off a bridge by your legs

Decked in the jaw

Kai seemed to have some sort of weird respect for the boy, and Ray felt the same. But even though Ray could probably set Kai's tie on fire and get away with it (just barely) Kai was still his superior. They seemed to have an older brother-younger brother relationship.

"Well what did she say?"

"Brooklyn asked of Rachowski, that's all really?"

They sat in silence both thinking.

"Hey" Ray sat up "You think that Rachowski had something going on with Brooklyn's gang?"

"Probably, couldn't really trust that son of a bitch" Kai swore even more and shuffled the papers on his desk "How else could Brooklyn know about the drop?"

"Two possibilities Rachowski or the receiver"

"Ozuma?" Kai growled "Damn" Kai was about top say he could trust the guy, but looking at his line of work, no one was really trust worthy.

"Could be" Ray shrugged, he pulled out an oversized coin and started twirling it between his fingers "I'm guessing you want me to check it out"

"Don't see him one on one, go to his club"

"Yeah wouldn't want that three hundred pound Dunga guy to pound me in broad daylight, my face is too pretty"

Kai frowned at Ray and growled "Fuck you, you know you can take him"

"I know I just don't want to take chances" he flipped the coin and swiftly caught it.

They sat in silence furthermore, and the only noise that could he heard was Kai scribbling then he stopped and looked "What did you do with the girl?"

"I let her go" Ray replied frowning in surprise.

Kai shook his head and sighed "should have kept tabs on her"

"She was just a kid"

"If she's a kid, you're a fuckin' teenager" Kai snapped.

Ray was about to open his mouth to retaliate then he realised he knew lots about Kai's psychological attributes but none of his physical. Kai was tall, built. The view on Kai's age was that he was either a really youthful looking old man or a very experienced young one. Ray couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well sorry Kai" Ray went to the window and stretched, his suit jacket creasing a little "I'm not as efficient as you"

"One day it will get you killed" Kai muttered not looking up from the silver laptop he was now typing and clicking away on.

Ray simply shook his head.

_**Well, review please; let me know what you think!**_


End file.
